David Gómez
David Gómez es un Traductor, adaptador, subtitulador y operador originario de Cuernavaca, Morelos. Traducción y adaptación para doblaje Películas * Paraíso * Cake: Una razón para vivir * Un viaje a la Navidad pasada * 3:00 a.m. * 3:00 a.m. pt 2 * The Contractor * The Pack * Jeruzalem * Gaming Instinct * Ambición bajo el mar * It Came From the Desert * Bulletproof Heart * Rigor Mortis * Muerte en el nombre del Señor * Weaponized * 100 Below Zero * Air Colission * 2:22 Premonición * Saw V * Get the Girl * The Outlaws * Big Match * Florence Foster Jenkins * Typhoon * Vencedor Series de televisión * Harlots * Good Behavior * Conviction * Crowd Control * Hacking the System * Mapology (aka) The Big Picture with Kal Penn * Mario Lopez, Cara a Cara * The Adventures of Doctor Buckeye Bottoms * Escape or Die * Weird But True! Documentales, Docu-series y Especiales * Deadly Instincts * Americas National Parks * Gates of the Artic * Underwolrd, Inc. * Gold, the Eternal Quest * Predator Fails * Inside Hotel India * Wild Congo * The Real Andry Birds * Africa's Deadliest * America the Wild * Do or Die * Surrender: The Nazis Last Stand * The Quest for Gold * Inside Area 51's Secrets * Hitler's Death Army * Africa's Wild Kingdom * Lockdown Compilation * Winter Wonderland * Deadly Instincts * Animals Gone Wild * Outsiders (The Boonies) * Meet my Moose * Wild Atlantic * I Am Rebel * Life on Mars * Savage Kingdom * River in the Sky * Ghosts of Pearl Harbor * Gender Revolution * Botswana Battle * Champions of Nature * Planet Carnivore * Animals of the Year * Mystery Caves of Guangxi * Born Wild * From the Ashes * Cidade dos Caes * Dino Bird * Saving Paradise Islands * Inside North Korea * Giant Carnivorous Bats * Tut's Treasures * Wild Mississippi * Diamonds, Gold and Guns * 1917, One Year Two Revolutions * Chimps School * Car Crash * 72 Cutest Animals Reality Shows * Auction * Bandit Patrol * Wicked Tuna * Cabin Fever * Wild Justice * Secret Lives of Americans * House Rules * Undercover Boss * Rare Creatures of the Photo Ark * 50 Ways to Kill Your Mammy Caricaturas * Spike Team * Ranger Rob Traducción y adaptación para subtitulaje Películas * Total Recall (El vengador del futuro) * The Adventures of Pepper and Paula Series & Reality TV * Beyond Magic With DMC (algunos episodios) * The Strain (S04) * American Dad! * Outlander (S01 algunos episodios) * The Simpsons * Legion (S02 EP02) * Big Fish Texas * Saints & Strangers * Million Dollar Listing, New York * The Baby Wait * The Midwives * New Girl * Property Virgins * Rosewood Documentales y Especiales * Anihilation: The Nazi Machine * The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far * Kung Fu Panda, Secrets of the Masters * Dragons, Legend of the Boneknapper * Dragons, Book of Dragons Deportivos * Monster Jam * WWE Vintage Estudios de Doblaje * CBAudio * Business Sounds * HQ Media Solutions * VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory * Art Dubbing * Dubbing Box Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Operadores técnicos